towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nikolai/Archiv1
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite!!! Herzlich willkommen und viel Spass beim Schreiben! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:52, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dankeschön! Toa-Nikolai 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler Du bist ja noch neu, und deshalb werde ich das nicht so eng sehen, aber du darfst nie mals die Bilder von anderen überschreiben, wie du es bei 50px gemacht hast. Sorry, das war ein Missverstendnis! Jetzt habe ich mal was gelernt! Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Willst du vorkommen? The Metru Nuiii 13:48, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 13:58, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du auch in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:59, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 16:02, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schau auf meine Benutzerseite und danach auf meine Charaktere in meiner Storyseite. Dort suche dir einen noch freien Charakter aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:04, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kann deine storyseite nich finden! Toa-Nikolai 16:09, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt deine story eigentlich? Toa-Nikolai 16:10, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier miene Story Seite: Story (Jadekaiser) Da findest du alles, die Storys und die Charaktere. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:28, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gesikk ist ein guter, aber durch das Portal wurden ja alle ein wenig böse. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So viele Fragen (ich bin überfordert XD)!!! 1.Gesikk war gerade erst hier angekommen, und dort ist ja vieles anders als in Bara Magna. Und da er erst nur an seine Mission gedacht hat, hat er den kleinen Nagaari angeschrien. Mitlerweile hat er sich ja...Vastara...na du weißt schon. 2. Er gehört zu den Skrall, weil er nicht einer von den "schwächeren" sein wollte, die wohl eines Tages von den Skrall besiegt werden. Er ist aber nicht so böse und dunkel wie z.B. Tuma. 3. Und Viro hat er einen Stein an den Kopf geschleudert, Weil er einen kleinen Spaß machen wollte, aber wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hat er ja auch wieder schnell ab. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:37, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte dich übrigens auch in meiner Story vorkommen lassen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:38, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geb´mal das hier bei "Mehr", dann "Einstellungen" und dann bei deiner Unterschrift ein: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] Das sieht dann so aus: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Meinz: [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut ich versuch´s! Maxilos 19:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test! [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']]]] 20:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Huraaaaaa! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Story Schaumal. Möchtest du dabei sein? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du in meiner dabei sein? Kannst dir einen freien Charakter aussuchen. Gerne komme ich in euren Storys vor! Viro, ich hätte gerne einen anderen Carakter. Maske:Miru Element:Wasser [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Skorpi, ich hät gern Tahu als Carakter! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? Schau mal hier vorbei. Da siehst du in den Artikeln auch, welche besetzt sind.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ]] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'''Held]] 16:51, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Maxilos der Rächer 16:53, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Als wer denn? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:16, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähmmmmmm... Maxilos der Rächer 18:03, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Dume! Maxilos der Rächer 18:04, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Maxilos: Ich habe keine blaue Miru. Geht auch etwas anderes? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:11, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dume is Nath.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:30, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Schei**! Viro: Ähmmm... Irgend eine Mata oder Nuva Maske! O. Krana! Maxilos der Rächer 19:07, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs mit Toa Avohkii?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:19, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade ein kleines Problem mit dem Bauen, du könntest dich also auch selbst bauen wie du aussehen willst. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Toa Avoki hört sich toll an! Viro: Ok! Maxilos der Rächer 17:52, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann bist du Jetzt Avohkii. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 07:56, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Maxilos der Rächer 08:03, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! Ja, was soll ich noch sagen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:09, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das Genonak, das dort abgebildet ist, ist nur ein normales. Der Anführer hat rote Arme und der Schwanz hat einige rote Stellen. Und wegen der Story: Nagaari? Ich dachte zwar erst, es sollte einer sein der nicht vergeben wird. Mal überlegen. Und wer bin ich nun in deiner Story? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 13:57, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wer bin ich denn jetzt bei dir? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 20:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kommt noch... Maxilos der Rächer! 20:16, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich würde auch gerne Toa Viro sein. Schreibs auf meine D-Seite, wenn du das Bild gemacht hast. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:25, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Cool! Ich mag die grüne Kualsi! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:04, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 13:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mach dir doch mal ne farbige unterschrift.Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:24, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu diesem Tehma hab ich dier schon auf meiner diskussion im Wiki-Nui geantwortet >_'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:31, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Schaumal. Möchtest du mitmachen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:14, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann lade mal das Foto hoch! Halte dich bitte an die Regeln! Du, denkst du wirklich, ich lasse alle sterben? Natürlich nicht! Ausserdem, hättest du es genau gelesen, hättest du gewusst, das alle vergiftet wurden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 16:02, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zu Moc: Warte mal kurz... Zu DARK PORTAL: Hab ich ja auch. Wie Milko es auch sagte: "Sie ist die einzige die die '''Vergiftung' überlebte!"'' Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Traitor Als wer willst du denn jetzt vorkommen? Du antwortest mir ja auf meiner Disku nicht! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 08:20, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal: 'From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!"' und 'From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!"' [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 14:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seimal jemand, dens schon gibt, oder mocc in selbst [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:56, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Man, du musst dir doch einfach einen raussuchen, dens schjon gibt, wenn du nich moccen willst!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 13:02, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) bist du wirklich ein russe oder nich? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:07, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stört dich es etwa? Toa-Nikolai 13:08, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ämmm.....nö. nicht. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:10, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 09:24, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich habs endlich hingekriegt!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:25, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich hab dir die unterschrift doch schon vor ewigkeiten gegeben! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) -********* ***-******* [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:35, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) O.0! Damals hab ich sie bloß KOPIERT! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was heißt O.0! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:39, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry ich meinte O.o [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:40, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:20, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:21, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Perfekt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ... Ich bin kein Nachmacher, denn ich denke nicht das du den Poll erfunden hast. Außerdem hat Matoro20 ihn auch. Und hör auf, mich einen Nachmacher zu nennen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:46, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weis, ich hab ihn von Skorp XD! Aber ich hab ihn wenigstens Gefragt. Das mit Nachmacher war auch nicht bös gemeint, also Tschuldigung! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:49, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soll ich mal einen MoC von dir Bewerten? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klar... ...warum nicht? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:51, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welcher denn? ich habe nämlich eine neue Vorlage erstellt... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:52, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine "Toa Viro" Moce auf deiner Disku! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Emmm? Du musst erst ne Seite erstellen. Und wer willst du denn jetzt bei Dark Portal sein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:55, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naagari. Wenn nich dan Raskon. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:57, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sagte bereits, das Nagaari nicht geht. Und der Teil in Traitor ist beendet, und raskon gehört mir eh nicht. Aber wie wärs mit dem hier? thumb [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:02, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Boah, ist der Geil! Da sag ich nicht nein! Wie heißt er? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Damals (Frühjahr 2008), als ich ihn gebaut habe, sollte es Bitil werden, und ich habe den eigentlichen MoC Vitil genannt. Aber ich gebe ihm lieber den Namen ''Mülleimer. Neinnein, ich weiß noch nicht wie ich ihn nenne. Hast du nen Vorschlag? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:08, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Xaxirus! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 13:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Mir gefällt ''Mülleimer besser...Neinein, xaxrius ist besser, ich werde ihn auf Bara Magna verwenden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:13, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist er Gut oder böse? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 13:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal gucken. Vielleicht ist er ein Knochenjäger oder jemand anders. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:16, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mir würde es lieber sein das er gut ist ;-)! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:18, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer weiß wer weiß...Ich werde jedenfalls gerade nicht mehr ansprechbar sein, ich schreibe Bara Magna (Dark Portal) weiter. Höchstens noch eine Antwort auf irgendwas. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:20, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Werden deine Knochen jäger Böse sein? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Weißt du nicht was Knochenjäger sind? Sowas wie Fero und Skirmix [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber das ist doch ein Fanfiction! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:25, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Davon abgesehen; nur Fero ist ein Knochenjäger. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich weiß. Bei mir haben sie eine andere Rolle............. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab weitergeschrieben (Bara Magna (Dark Portal) )! Du kommst vor! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:45, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich führe anscheinend was böses im Schilde XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:51, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) wenn du meinst... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:56, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte das weil Bima im nicht traut! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:58, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tja, Bima traut ihm nicht, aber Gesikk tut es doch... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:01, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:02, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) He? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weis auch nicht warum ich -_- geschrieben habe XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie komisch -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:08, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) find ich auch -_-! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:09, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) bewerte doch mal einen meiner MoCs und sag mir wen! Vorlage-Link ist auf meiner seite -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:13, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) *warte auf den Link* -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage schon kopiert -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und welchen MoC bewertest du? -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:16, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gesikkk -_- ömm..Gesikk wird nicht mit 3 k geschrieben... -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) eh? Er ähnlet tarix? Du meinst wohl strakk! -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schreibfehler -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du solltest außerdem lieber den Quelltext kopieren. -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:24, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab ich doch! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wo kommt dann dieser Satz "Hiermit könnt ihr MoCs bewerten" her? Der steht darüber! -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:30, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) So, ich hab den Quelltext kopiert und nun sehen wir wer recht hat -_-: Ups... -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:34, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum steht dieser Satz darüber? -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:35, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welcher? -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:36, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der hier: "Mit dieser Vorlage könnt ihr MoC´s anderer bewerten". Ich checke mal eben die Vorlage...[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du hast vergessen -_- zu schreiben XD! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:38, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja, gut, hören wir auf mit dem Schwachsinn... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:39, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier gehts weiter Ich glaube dieser Diskussionsteil ist zu lang, jetzt geht es hier weiter: Ich habe das problem gelöst. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:40, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Na, ich muss jetzt auch off, du kannst ja noch ein paar MoCs von mir bewerten. Sag mir auf meiner Disku dann bitte welche... -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:42, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aha, und worin lag das problem? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:44, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe etwas falsch gemacht, was ich nicht so wirklich erklären kann. warum gibt´s für den Aufbau von Toa Viro ´ne 4? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 15:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tja, warum gab es für Jadek eigentlich ne 3-? Weil ich finde das der Aufbau doof ist! Ganz einfach! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 16:09, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nunja, ich habe für beide einen Inika-Körper verwendet und Viro habe ich wie Onua aufgebaut, nur halt in weiß, und deshaöb finde ich es komisch, da sie ja beide eigentlich den gleichen aufbau haben. Und für Jadek (die MoC) gibt es eine 3-, weil ich finde das er viel zu viele Farben beinhaltet, vorallem das rot am Bauch. Und sogar ein Gelenk ist braun statt hellblau, und so bunte Dinger mag ich halt nicht. Nur die Waffen sind richtig cool. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:18, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem Bein da haste recht, aber die Flamme am Bauch ist das Wappen des Orden von Mata Nui! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:24, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber die arme und beine passen auch nicht so. Vielleicht solltest du das Wappen auch irgendwie ändern. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:31, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal meine MoCs und Storys mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:34, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:27, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ne, ne lieber so! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Kennst du Bionicle Warriors? Ich benötige eine 'Schauspielerin' (ist egal, ob Schauspieler oder Sängerin oder Sportlerin), die Frisa spielt. In meiner Diskussion findest du Infos, was sie benötigt. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:42, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ne, keine Ahnung XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:52, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 5 und Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 6 [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:26, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Äh hallo? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:30, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.o Verzeihung, nur 5 Secunden zu spät XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:31, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und Teil 6? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:32, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fiesling XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:35, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab geantwortet. (Ich weiß, dass ich fies bin. Das ist mein Job) [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lol [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Steigerung: Lutscher [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:38, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was soll das bitte schön heissen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:39, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lutscher ist der Komperativ von lol. Und der Superlativ von lol wäre somit lolli. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:41, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:47, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab weitergeschrieben. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:31, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Bestellung etwas spät, aber besser als nie XD. Hier ist deine MOC:thumb '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:39, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Geil! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 18:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bitte sag mir, was du von den Trailern auf meiner Seite hältst. (Wenn du sie noch nicht gelesen hast, dann lies sie bitte ;-)) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:43, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:27, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin immer on Baby XD! O.o [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Gozz]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'ila']] 15:28, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ahem. Naja. Bitte sag mir, was du von The Legend of Bionicle hältst. Momentan fungiert es nur als Trailer, aber im Herbst wird da die Story zu lesen sein. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:29, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bin gerade mit Back to the Past fertig geworden. Ab morgen wird die Story dann in einem ToWFF in deiner Nähe zu lesen sein. Genauso wie The Core of the Universe Übermorgen kommt dann abschließend The Last Adventure of the USS Enterprise [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:38, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Story Bitte nimm meinen Matoro, da ich Matoro sein möchte. Und gib ihm Miraia als Freundin. Aber ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat. Bau Miraia nicht. Das könnte ansonsten bewirken, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind. Ich bin bei sowas, so leid es mir tut, sehr sehr empfindlich. Kurz gesagt: Bitte bau Miraia nicht [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:04, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal den 2. Trailer auf der Seite The Legend of Bionicle [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:01, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Bionicle Wenn du da vorkommen möchtest, dann kontaktier mich. Ich gebe dir eine Liste mit den noch freien Charakteren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:22, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich schau mal, ob ich Avohkii eingebaut bekomme [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab das Bild deine Unterschrift hochgeladen [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 07:53, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hä? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 07:55, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wovon redest du? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 07:55, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das Zaktan Bild [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:11, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ups, ah so, gar nich bemerkt ^^ dankeschön XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 08:57, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nimmst du ´nen Bauauftrag an? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 08:58, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nun... ...naja, ich hab im moment leider nur teile von Malum und Strakk : P [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 09:00, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Warum denn das? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 10:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das geht dich nichts an! Also, Ich nehme einen Bauauftrag an, aber nur mit Malum oder Strakk Teilen! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 11:39, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Endlich Ich hab deinen Teridax fertig. Er ist sehr sehr 2003 ähnlich XD... Tut mir leid dass das so lange gedauert hat! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 07:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC)thumb|left|Dein Teridax von vorne thumb|Dein Teridax von Hinten Bewertet bitte diese Geschichte! Bad Game Sie ist ist eine meiner wohl gnadenlosesten und brutalsten Storys. Übrigens Deine Teridax Moc sieht gut aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 08:41, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich deinen Toa Viro nachbauen und in meiner Story als Toa Defilak verwenden? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:19, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) MoC-Arena Ich würde dir da gerne meine Hilfe anbieten. Das heißt: Ich bin oft on und könnte fast immer ein Auge auf besagte Seite werfen. Dann hast du Zeit für deine Storys. Nimmst du das Angebot an? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:15, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) thumb|left --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 20:19, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke :) [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:21, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) thumb Ich werde bei deiner Umfrage auf Perfekt klicken! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:26, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Hast du ne Idee, wer mich so hassen könnte das er meine Geschichten mit Mangelhaft bewerte? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:33, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schau dir mal wieder die disku zu Bionicle die Geschichte an 90.152.157.233 16:46, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Noch mal auf das Thema "Meine Geschichten sind zu kompliziert" zurück zukommen. D'u hattes mir geschrieben, das meine Geschichten manchmal zu komplziert erscheinen und du sie daher nur schwer lesen kannst. '''N'un hast du aber einer Geschichte, welche mindestens genauso komplex aufgebaut ist wie meine und zu dem mit einem deutlich schwierigerem Satzbau geschrieben wurde, als Perfekt und Einzigartig bewertet. 'A'uch in der Geschichte kommen Wörter vor welche in der Form im normalen Sprachgebrauch nicht üblich sind. 'D'ie Story war dir aber nicht zu kompliziert? '''Nun ja, ich bin nach wie vor nicht sauer oder endtäuscht aber etwas verwirrt. Da du eine kompliziertere Geschichte prima und fantastisch findest und meine zu kompliziert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 10:52, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Welche Story meinst du? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 14:05, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die von Wauru. Denn so wie er kann ich nicht schreiben. Diesen Schreibstiel so zu schreiben wie er es macht ist echt schwer. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 14:11, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde seine Geschichte auch kompliziert. Aber nicht so von Bionicle wegrennend, denn deine haben Menschennamen Lego Exoforce usw. und deine Artikelnamen sind für einen Charakter viel zu lang, wie z.B. "Mata Nui "Sonnenlicht ..."" oder so... Und Warurus Storys sind zwar auch für einen Gundschüler warscheinlich unlesbar aber seine Geschichten... ...haben iergendwie mehr von Bionicle... Nehmen wir z.B. eien deiner Maschinen: "Mad Cat" ist ein guter Name, natürlich dürfen auch die Paar Zahlen die du dahinter gemacht hast auch nicht fehlen! Doch dann noch dieser Extrem langer Spitzname dahinter der denn Artikelnamen zu lang macht... ...das kann man sich nicht mehr merken! Bei Waruru allerdings ein Beispiel: "Toa Waruru (Das Zohnik usw.)" und DAS reicht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 14:24, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, was die Namen anbelang, sie sind schon recht lang. Aber Mata Nui "Sonnenlicht" wird auch einfach nur mit Mata Nui angesprochen. Der Mad Cat wird auch meistens nur Mad Cat genannt. Die superlangen Bezeichnungen und Namen sind nur für die Profile wichtig, denn diese müssen nun mal sehr genau den Charakter oder das Objekt beschreiben. Später in der Story selbst werden die vollen Namen nur noch selten verwendet. Für die Story reicht nur ein Teil des Namens und so handhabe ich das auch. Zudem habe ich auch eine zweite Story, eine ohne Mechs, viel Technik und komplizierte Namen. Sie ist zwar auch etwas von Bionicle ändfehrn, was aber andere Gründe hat. Sie ist so in etwa wie die von Waruru. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 14:49, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Raumschiff Enterprise 20 und Raumschiff_Enterprise_21 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:49, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @ Nicolai; Wenn andere was über Raumschiffe und Weltraum schreiben ist das '''Cool! Aber wenn ich was über Sciencfiction schreibe, wird nicht darauf geachtet was die Mocs darstellen sollen, sondern nur das ich für sie Exoforce Modelle verwendet habe. Und warum weichen meine Storys von Bionicle ab? Weil icht etwa Menschennamen verwende und in meiner Story keine Lewas oder Hewkiis rummlaufen? Die Kritik mit zulangen Namen und spezielen Begriffen kann ich als socle noch akzeptieren. Aber weil ich keine Namen aus der orginal Story übernehme weichen meinen Storys von Bionicle ab oder was? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 15:09, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nein, nicht NUR das, und meinst du etwa mit Raumschiffen Matoros Storys? Tja, ich kenn mich mit Star Trek usw. nicht aus, und deswegen kann ich auch nicht viel sagen, nur das ich mal die Idee lustig fand und das immer neue Ideen aufkommen. Ansonsten ist seine Story auch IMHO etwas kommisch... Ich hoffe ich hab schon genug Fragen beantwortet -.- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:16, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann soll das hier das letzte Wort sein, ausser es sollte sich irgendwann mal um Administrative Angelegenheiten handeln. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 15:23, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Irgendwie glaub ich, du bist doch böse auf mich... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 18:58, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was hältst du eigentlich von meinen Storys? Da kommen auch kaum wahre Storyline Namen vor. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 19:06, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine Storys sind Perfekt, auserdem hab ich nicht gesagt das man Namen nicht erfinden darf ;-) [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 19:12, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hast du sie eigentlich gelesen oder überflogen? Bitte sage die Wahrheit! Achja, stimmst du noch bei den Abstimmungen ab? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 19:15, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zu 1: NIEMALS! Dein Dark Portal ist echt klasse! Beweis: Gesikk kam nach Mata Nui um einen Glatorianer zu finden, dort wird er von einer Überflutung von Nagari gerettet und findet gleich danch Viro, mit dem er kämpft, und Dephiza. dann trifft er die bewusstlose Vastara und bald auch Garrzo, der ihm hilft sie wieder gesund zu machen. Später kämpfen sie mit Viro und Dephiza und landen durchs dark portal in Dark Miror, The Kingdom wo Dephiza, Gredark und der Bösewicht sterben und schlieslich auch in Traitor wo Garrzo stirbt. Dann waren sie auf Bara Magna und trafen mich ^^ Kurz darauf werden sie von Stronius überfallen der allerdings von Vastus verjagt wurde. Dann kommem sie in denn Weltraum und werden von Skrall angegriffen. Kurz darauf stirbst du, und ich werde zu anfürer der Wächter ^^ weiter hab ich noch nicht gelesen! zu 2: Nö -.- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 19:26, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zu zu 2.: Warum ncht? Achja, der Beweis reicht mir, auch wenn einige Fehler vorkommen: Gredark stirbt nicht, er ist auf Virkon Nui, doch Devon stirbt und wird mit Dephiza und dem Bösewicht (Onurem) als Schattendrache wiedergeboren. Und Garrzo stirbt in Traitor nicht. Und kleiner Verbesserungsfehler: Du wirst nicht nur zum Anführer der Wächter sondern auch der von der Kompletten Besatzung der Tesis Hawk und den Überlebenden der Vulcas Envoy die sich als Mirtris vereinen! Achja, für mehr von meinen Geschichten, lese die Vergangenheitsstory Legends of the past Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 19:36, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin ziemlich sauer und endtäuscht! E's gibt User hier im Wiki, welche versuchen ein hohes Level in ihren Geschichten aufrecht zu erhallten. Bei solchen Geschichten kommt irgend wann mal der Punkt, an dem man nicht mehr mit einem einfachen Namen auskommt. Charaktere endwickel sich weiter oder erhalten Titel. So etwas spiegelt sich dann auch auf den Namen wieder, er wird länger. Hinzu kommt auch, das man wenn man schon eine Reihe von Epen hat, die Charaktere sortieren muss, damit man sie richtig einsetzt. Um es zusammen zufassen, desto weiter sich eine Geschichte ausbaut, desto länger werden die Namen. Und dennoch werden die Charaktere nicht immer mit ihrem vollen Namen angesprochen. '''D'ie volle Namensnennung grenzt sich je nach Geschichte auf bestimmte Situationen ein. Nun zum Thema Maschinen. Es gibt immer wieder Dinge, welche sich nicht mit Bionicle Elementen verwirklichen lassen. Und wenn dann einem die Möglichkeit geboten wird die Modelle dennoch aus Lego teilen bauen zu können, so sollte dies doch wohl nicht verkehrt sein. Bei Maschinen ergibt sich auch das Problem der Bezeichnung, weil diese auch sehr lang ausfallen kann. 'A'ber das alles kann umgangen werden wenn man sie wie ich es tue, den Maschinen Tiernamen gibt. So wird die Maschine in der Story hauptsächlich mit dem Tiernamen erwähnt. Genauso werden die Charaktere sehr häufig mit ihrem Ruf oder ihrem Spitznamen angesprochen. Weshalb gewisse Kritikpunkte ansich gar nicht zu erwähnen währen. Und da gibt es noch etwas. Alle wichtigen Charaktere und Maschinen sind auf der Seite der Geschichte durch ein Bild in einer Galerie dargestellt, das Profil ist zudem über dem Namen unter dem Bild verlinkt. Man muss eigendlich gar nicht erst groß suchen. 'I'ch habe mir bei meinen Geschichten sehr viel Mühe gegeben, ich wollte perfekte oder zumindest sehr gute Geschichten auf einem gleichbleiben hohem Level schreiben. Dabei bin ich immer noch weit unter dem Level der Autoren deren Taschenbücher im Handel zu kaufen sind. Nun ist es so, das es einem Autor weh tuen kann, wenn Kritiken welche an sich unbedeutend sind so aus gelegt werden das seine Geschichte dadurch masiv abgewertet wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 19:43, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So, bevor hier wieder ein Streit ausbricht und 100 User inaktiv werden: Ich finde das Jadekaiser recht hat, was die Kritikpunkte angeht. Ich finde das OK, wenn er seinen Charakteren besondere Namen gibt und Titel. Un es ist ja auch nicht so, das zum Beispiel die Figur die ich darstelle in seiner Story mit "Hallo, Office 819 Professor Doktor Viroskow Azula" angesprochen wird. Und anderseits finde ich es von Jade blöde, das er gleich so hoch geht (so wirkt der fette Text auf mich), denn jeder hat seine eigene Meiung und man muss mal Kritik ertragen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 19:54, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @ Viro: Danke für deine Zustimmung und du hast doppelt recht. Zum einen würden man dich in meiner Story zu 95 % der Fälle auch schlicht und einfach Viro nennen. Der Fette Text soll ansich nur für mich wichte Absätze hervorheben. Mehr nicht. Sonst werden Punkte schon mal schnell überlesen. Mehr bedeutung hat das nicht. Aber das es auch anders aufgenommen werden kann, habe ich wohl irgend wie nicht berücksichtigt. Ich endfette mal das meiste vom Text. Du bist ein guter Rollback. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:01, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja gut, das verstehe ich ja auch. Aber guck mal, was findest du Freundlicher (nur Beispiel): 1. Hallo, Jadekaiser, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das mich folgendes stört: 2. Hallo, Jadekaiser, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das mich folgendes stört: Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:09, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du hast völlig Recht. Der Fette Text hat in einer solchen Sache nichts verloren. Er ist für andere Sachen da. Werde ihn doch nur für administrative Zwecke (wenn nichts anderes mehr hilft) und Textgestaltung in der Geschichte nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:13, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also nicht bei solchen Angelegenheiten. Aber vielleicht woanders. Wäre ich jetzt nicht on gewesen, was wäre dann wohl passiert? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:20, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre nichts weiter passiert was ernst wäre, in solchen Fällen wie dem da ist meinerseits jetzt alless gesagt. Was würde es bringen wenn man den gleichen Text noch ein drittes mal aufkocht? Garnischt! Ich habe zweimal versucht klar zustellen das gewisse Kritikpunkte nicht gerechtfertigt sind, dass muss reichen. Aber dennoch ist dein Eingreifen richtig gewesen und deine Nachfrage auch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:28, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich mag keine potenziellen Streits. Aber ich muss jetzt mal off gehen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:31, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC)